RPlog:Parley For Brandis - Part 4
The Jedi were now slipping into the darkness, like the heart of a cave filled with the negative energy of the Sith. Malign's personal soldiers monitored the movements of the Jedi as they move their visors picking up their heat signatures and monitoring them from several angles. The air was full of energy as the soldiers slip through the shadows as if they were vermin in this horrible place. For those with heightened senses they could no doubt hear the padding of footsteps across the floor, walls, and ceilings from all directions, the guards moved with the Jedi, waiting for the moment to strike. Malign moves as Danik suits up placing a helmet on his head that made him look no different than the faceless minions under his control. His voice was augmented by the voda-coders giving him a deep, raspy, and resonate voice, "Come, we will meet the Jedi in the hell we have created for them." He slips down into a passage, created by the designers of this destroyer for the Sith and leads his apprentice forward down into the cold halls of Deck 70. They were not upon the Jedi, but were now in the same halls as them, ahead of them. Several of Malign's guards rush forward and begin spraying the deck with hot water as it begins to freeze immediately creating a cave of ice. Malign keys a command on his boots and small spikes erupt from the bottom of his soles and he instructs Danik to do the same, "The Jedi have a power that makes them very difficult to defeat, we must make the area as hostile to them as possible to force their energies to things such as survival and balance and then with their near weakness we will give them our ultimate gift, fear." The Sith Warrior projects his presence down the corridors using the shroud of the Dark Side to attempt to dull the senses of the Jedi by pushing forward his powerful and negative emotions. Malign keys a universal control switch and all his droid guard's voice amplifiers come under his control, they are filled with whispers and voices chanting in unknown languages letting it fill the air with an uneasy atmosphere before he speaks over them using his guards as a microphone, his voice is stereo'ed and comes from all directions amplified, muffled, darkened, "Jedi, why do you come to the very caverns of the Sith, on the very ships under our control for something as mundane as a doctor? You are fools, and with foolishness never ending suffering. However, there is a way to escape, and that is to release your emotions that you bind and let fear power your anger and feed your hatred. Only these emotions, only the spirit and determination from these elements will free you from the grasp of your greatest enemies. You will not survive your journey through these halls without them." He stops speaking, and lets silence fill its wake as his soldiers continue moving into positions and waiting for an order to strike. (Tyler) The grenade that detonated, thanks to Luke Skywalker and his trickery, causes a problem for the stormtrooper units in the hallway. Sure, it takes a few good men with the explosion, but it also blocks the route for the Stormtroopers to pursue the Jedi. At least, the most direct route. "They're going down to level 70, we'll take another route," the surviving stormtrooper commander says through the communicators, taking off in another direction, his troopers following close behind. But they would not be the Jedi's worries, at least for now. Danik Kreldin, now decked out in armor much similar to the minions he sees hovering around his Master nearly constantly, feels somewhat degraded. But he knows why Malign has him wearing this armor, and he's not about to fail his Master again. As the water turns to ice, Kreldin follows his master's lead and activates the small spikes at the soles of his boots. His attention, however, is on his Master's words. His words of wisdom. He understands well, and begins to call upon the darkness, which feeds off his rage and anger, all built up from the Jedi and his own master, and give him the power and focus he needs to fight the Jedi. He feels his master's presence in the Force magnify, so he does the same, knowing the Jedi would be able to pick it up. Now it becomes a waiting game: for the Jedi to show themselves. He'll follow his Master's lead, and do his best. (Danik) The thing that offsets such terrifying darkness is the harmony exhibited between the Jedi. It was something Luke foresaw months ago, and he immediately trained his students in how to utilize it. Add into this equation the son of Anakin Skywalker, the Chosen One, and the response is most likely not what the Sith were expecting. Johanna and Ai'kani trust Luke implicitly, and while their combined strengths bolster his focus, he is the one who calls upon the full, and true power of the Force. As the shadow encroaches, it is suddenly cast into the overpowering ambiance of the light. The words of Master Yoda echo in not only his mind, but the minds of his unified counterparts. Quicker, easier, more seductive, the dark side is, but not more powerful. True power doesn't come with a price. The air, resonating around the Jedi, begins to glow with the vibrant heat that stays the freezing water. It is cold when it touches each Jedi's boots, but the freezing is put at bay, and as they move toward the observation area, the ice melts before them. They move with a speed and efficiency becoming of well-trained Jedi in unity: Jedi Master, Jedi Knight, and Jedi Apprentice. The trio keeps Kyrin and her quarry in the center, safe from these dark and twisted tricks. "Do not fear them," Luke says so that Kyrin can hear. The power of the light side challenges the darkness brought into being by Malign and Kreldin, and unless they have become so twisted and driven by the dark side, it will be clear to them that it is not weaker, nor will it hold sway. The Jedi continue to move, on the brink of the observation platform now, waiting expectantly for whatever it is Malign thinks he can throw at them. (Luke) Not much else to do, but follow orders, Dareus is slowly tracking through the corridors of level 70, a unit of Stormtroopers behind him. He keeps the comlink open, but silent for all of the troops, coming to a T-Section, he stops, and has the units hold positions, "Fan out, open fire on sight, and alert all to the positions. They can be killed, and they cannot leave this ship." He has no idea what the hell the Sith are up to, but then again, all the times they worked together, did he ever? "Alpha squad, hold up left. Beta seal off right sections...keep open links for orders, don't be heroes, just kill them. Nothing fancy." With that, he moves off along with Alpha Squad, mid pack, not quite lead. Hell, that would be suicide. (Dareus) Kyrin doesn't answer Luke with anything other than a simple nod. The steady expression on her face reflects a little gratitude that they're doing such a fine job protecting her and her cargo. As they pad through the water, Kyrin gives an unconscious leg-shaking motion, much like a cat, but doesn't stay her steps very much. (Kyrin) The Jedi were powerful, well trained, and they had tools necessary for survival. Malign silently watches neither angered by their success or pleased. The Sith silently turns toward the Grand Admiral and nods quietly as the ice becomes water it was going to be deeper than a puddle and very cold. Malign smiles underneath the faceless visor of his black helmet and nods to one of his guards, "I am sure the Jedi are very cold now. Not freezing, they are using the Force, abusing its good graces for something as menial as personal comfort, certainly using the force as a crutch will be their undoing." Malign says darkly, "It is time to try to make the Jedi comfortable and warm." He says darkly but inviting the Grand Admiral to observe. The guards marching around the Sith receive their orders electronically. Suddenly the area around the Jedi is filled with tiny metallic, silver balls. As they rain from the ceiling, they fire forth in front of them and from behind, then drop into the water and bounce off the walls being little more than a nuisance. Suddenly they begin to hum with a sound of electronic charging, and the water begins to bubble. Blue energy arcs out of the balls boiling the water and lancing off anything that can conduct its dangerous currents. The Sith were protected by their shield suits, and the minions of Malign leap into action. Leaping down from the ceiling, the walls, and from corners filling the corridor with strange and exotic weapons from slug throwers and blaster rifles, to whips, lances, throwing knives, and flamethrowers. Malign moves forward into visual range of the Jedi as it was collecting into climax on the observation platform, below ships could be seen far below and the TIE racks of the hangar bay. The Sith steps forward unclipping the lightsaber from his belt, "Skywalker, you are a powerful Jedi, and I respect that. However, remember the Force is greater than both. The brighter you shine the light within you, the greater the shadow that erupts from it becomes. We are that shadow and your power only strengthens our resolve and power." He doesn't ignite his saber or seem to move forward his guards stand ready for his signal. The electrical energy begins to subside and the area becomes safe again, "Here we are Jedi, what are we to do?" (Tyler) A lightsaber. Danik watches as Tyler unclips his, and he can see the blades from the Jedi down ahead. All he has is a Corellian Rapier. An elegant and deadly weapon - but a mere child's toy compared to a lightsaber. He has no real place in this fight. All he can do is stand by his Master's side, and wait for his Master's orders. He watches as Malign's shock troops jump into action, wondering just what exactly Malign's plan is. Can they really stop the Jedi? No, Malign already said as much. So, Danik remains there, listening to his Master's words, not flinching or stepping down as the Jedi approach. "Master. We're quite outnumbered here. I have no lightsaber," he says, though he does not say it in a fearful tone. He has learn to control his fear, and he does not wish to be scolded by Malign once more. But he is still curious as to Malign's intentions: surely he knows he has no real chance against them, by himself. Danik is more or less a spectator here, only contributing to the shadow of darkness that Malign is using against the Jedi. But the Jedi seem so confident, so immersed in the light that the shadow does not hinder them. Perhaps his senses are just not as attuned as Malign's. He readies himself for whatever Malign has planned, drawing his Corellian Rapier up and getting into a fighting stance. (Danik) Having sensed the impending danger, the trio of Jedi stop in their tracks, at the very edge of the observation platform. The turbolift that will be their way out is just at the edge of their field of vision, but patience is their virtue. The Jedi form up around Kyrin and Brandis, creating a living wall as the energy lashes about them, being kept at bay by the power of the Force that surrounds them. Fearless, the Jedi remain where they are as Malign brings his display to a climax. In the pounding silence that resumes, Skywalker takes a single step forward, facing the armored Sith Lord, weapon in hand. "The darkness of the Sith will come to an end, Malign," he says, his voice authoritative and final. "As will your reign of terror." He then steps back, lowers and deactivates his weapon, and places it on his belt. There are a few precious moments where the light side of the Force flows and billows around he and his counterparts. Then, the simple instructions are given to Johanna, and to Ai'kani. Johanna and Luke have the means to perform the distraction... Ai'kani has the tool to open their gateway. What matters is the timing. When the time comes, Luke and Johanna raise their hands into the air. Suddenly and without warning, blasts of light begin to ignite in the faces of the helmeted guards and droids blocking their path, blinding their eyes faster than helmet visors can compensate, disabling optical sensors, and sending a shock of energy and fire that is strong enough to blow the minions off their feet. The combined strengths of three Jedi are no match for anything these Sith can bring. Vadim, perhaps, but not Malign. With it, the Jedi charge forth, leaping from the observation balcony in perfect unison, the blaze of fire and white energy going ahead of them, blazing a trail for the turbolift. It would be impossible for anyone to notice with such a show of power, but... the lights on the turbolift display are clearly going 'down'. (Luke) The flashes of light down the corridor, have every storm trooper, and Dareus turn their heads, before the order quickly comes over the comlink to them from the Lieutenant, "THERE! Move, all units converge on the platform!" Most of the troopers don't bother raising their blasters to eye level, just keeping them hip height for the run, but end up being slowed down by the blinding light only half way to where the Jedi are...better yet, were. As the blinding light comes across the whole hallway, momentarily blinded, Dareus stops but orders hit troops quickly, "Keep moving...they are not to make it off this ship alive....." He brushes past several of the troops, almost knocking them out of the way; but at least leading by example quells their confusion and fear somewhat, as the entire until begins a full run, following Dareus' path as well. (Dareus) Kyrin closes her eyes when Luke and Johanna raise their hands, the Jedi version of a flash-bang causing her to see the veins on the insides of her eyelids. A split second or two after the Jedi leap, so does she. Even encumbered with Brandis's deadweight, her wings unfurl, and she draws the two blasters, letting her improvised harness hold the Jedi to her slim form. Her wingbeats aren't anywhere near as graceful as usual, the strokes hampered from reaching full upward extension. But it's enough to keep her and her burden from falling like a pair of rocks and she's got enough control of her wing-fingers to keep her within the sphere of the Jedi's protection. Her gray eyes seek out targets all over, waiting for a chance to help defend herself for a change. (Kyrin) The energy in the room was enough to signal the Sith to shield his eyes as he raises an arm and closes his eyes in time but those around him might've not been so lucky as he adjusts himself back to his full height and his minions lay scattered around the ground. The life support systems reactivate and he removes his helmet rolling it to the ground. After a few seconds the soldiers simply stand back up, those damaged by the attacks of lightsabers, even those missing heads rise from their prone positions and the Sith Lord nods quietly, "Grand Admiral, they are going to reach the hangar bay. You can attempt to overwhelm them there. Do not concern yourself with their deaths or capture, just inflict as much damage as humanly possible." He turns to his own soldiers. "Leave four squadron of TIEs intact, but begin to unhook the others and have them fall to the ground in an effort to crush the shuttles and enemy, not until my mark though." He says quietly. Malign turns and begins to slowly move toward another turbolift to the left of the one the Jedi use and presses the call button for it. "Grand Admiral, our Master is not pleased with your continued confrontations with these Jedi. You are not ready. The Empire is not ready." He speaks darkly. It was not Malign's reign of terror, he was simply a tool of the true ruler of this galaxy his beloved Master, Vadim. Suddenly the TIE racks begin to move their massive servos pushing the combine squadrons over the area where the shuttles and other personnel below are. Like massive boulders above they wait. "Contact all your support ships Grand Admiral, I have complete faith they the Jedi will escape on their ships, have all commands ready for it." He says darkly stepping into an opening turbolift and beckoning his apprentice to follow him, several of his guards pour in while others simply vanish to follow the Jedi through other routes. Ai'kani's blade quickly separates the turbolift's door from its unwilling hinges, and a quick pull from Johanna sends it careening across the room, slamming into a pair of Stormtroopers and pinning them against a terminal. The falling lift actually goes past the opening before the Jedi begin to jump in, one by one. Luke is the last to go, waiting to make sure Kyrin gets the drift of what's about to happen. His lightsaber switches back to life in time to deflect a few stray bolts, but once Kyrin is into the shaft, he leaps in as well. No longer requiring their resonating defenses, the unified Jedi allow themselves to drop freely, tracing the falling turbolift in a daring maneuver that would surely cause them death. At the last possible moment, however, each of them grasp hold of the guide wire that keeps the turbolift suspended should power be compromised, and though the effort burns and sears into their hands, it slows their plummet enough to land with a thud when the turbolift stops at the hangar bay level. (Luke) As the unit runs to the catwalk, this is beginning to look like the galaxy's most annoying game of cat and mouse. Or at least, annoying in the respect that there would be hell to pay if Dareus and his men didn't get a hold of those damned Jedi. Standing still on the walk, he turns around, ripping the helmet quickly off his head, and clearly, beyond angry with the look on his face, "Get your units down below into the hangar bay NOW, SERGEANT...." Throwing his blaster up on his shoulder, in a relaxed sort of parade hold, he hits the comlink again, "Enemy units in the hangar bay, continue blockade of all decks with access, await orders at all entrances." The tactical columns of white men with blasters begin their run to the turbolifts that still have doors, and move to their designated locations, Dareus still standing up on the catwalk for a moment, as he releases it's blaster from the shoulder rest, and slams it against the guard rail with a very audible sound, accompanied by his angered scream. (Dareus) Kyrin's wings are clearly straining with the added weight of Brandis. Chyleni typically only carry flightless children on their backs. But she doesn't complain. Gritting her teeth, she fights to keep control of her flight, and her wings are actually creaking with the effort. Someone's probably going to have some serious muscle strain in the morning. She flashes a look toward Luke, waiting for his signal. Her expression is clear: Ready when you are. (Kyrin) After landing, Luke looks toward a control panel in the closed doorway before him. A doorway leading into the level above the hangar bay. Feeling the prompting of the Force as a unit, Johanna ignites her lightsaber, daggers a box of controls, and the doors swing open. Luke leaps up and into the opening, which reveals itself to be a service duct that runs the length of the hangar bay, accessible only by this turbolift shaft for the means of security. The others following, he jogs a short distance until he sees a large pipe, one of the Malevolence's main power conduits. The Force guides him, and he turns toward Ai'kani. "Cut into that wall," he instructs, nodding his head toward an empty area of the wall behind him. "Send for me if I don't follow." As the Jedi woman complies, Luke turns back to face the power conduit. In this moment of secrecy, before any of Malign's minions can find where the Jedi have gone, Luke places both hands on the power conduit and draws the Force into himself. He closes his eyes and begins willing the power in the conduit to drain, drawing the Force to begin abolishing energy and scrambling molecules into useless waste. The balance of the conduit is suddenly offset, and the nearby massive power couplings begin to respond, trying to pump more energy into the conduit, which is only stifled by the Force. The chain reaction goes rapidly down the length of the ship in either direction, as power couplings try to reroute power. Luke's effort isn't enough to draw all of the power... but the overloading efforts of the power converters simply draw too much power from the ship's massive main reactor. Overloading, the reactor goes into an emergency shutdown procedure. All across the gargantuan flagship, shields drop. Turbolasers go offline. Tractor beam emitters shut down. Doors jam. Consoles fail. Turbolifts halt. The backup systems are only capable of operating minor systems, like life support and backup illumination, but within the matter of a few seconds, the Malevolence becomes, for all intents and purposes, dead in space. TIE's cannot launch, for their grappling arms are jammed. Back in the small service ductway, as Ai'kani cuts open an escape, the effort drains Luke of his energy. Energy lashes out across his body, charring his skin, and he lets forth a scream of pain as he loses control for just a moment. A burst of plasma sends him reeling into the wall, barely missing Ai'kani's lightsaber, and the impact forces the wall to collapse. He tumbles out into the docking bay beyond, barely conscious, and that probably won't last long. (Luke) Kyrin clambers through after the Jedi. A concerned look is given to Luke when he does that whatever it was on the Malevolence's systems. A grin actually appears on her face, but it's tinged with the grimness of their situation. They're not out of this yet. With a swift movement, she darts past the fallen Jedi. She'd stop and pick him up, but she doesn't have that kind of strength, poor thing. What strength she has, she uses to spring into the air of the hangar bay, her wings once more unfurling. However, with this kind of space to fly in, she doesn't just glide. Powerful wingstrokes take her straight toward the shuttle, which one of their bright X-Wing pilots had darted for and gotten aboard before the poodoo hit the ventilation shaft. Fortunately, the flight isn't on the usual levels one might expect the stormtroopers to shoot at, so other than a few deviations to avoid fire, Kyrin manages to land with a thump on the nose of the shuttle and then swings under to land on the ramp, four-legging her way up and finding a safe place to leave Brandis' body. Stealing the helmet and life support system from the X-Wing pilot firing up the shuttle's engines, she leaps back out into the fray, going to the now-pilotless X-Wing and dumping the gear in the seat. Leaping off the X-Wing, now unburdened with Brandis, she starts firing with both her blasters. One at any TIE fighter's cockpit she passes. The other at the troops down below. A bloody strafing run, like she herself was an X-Wing. (Kyrin)